Trust
by Nightfly123
Summary: 4 four months have passed since the defeat of the loggers and Bia is looking forward to spending time with Tomada Junior who has a crush on her until they are confronted by bullies and are saved by Nightfly who also loves Bia which causes a love triangle that could only end up with either Tomada junior or Nightfly being Bia's boyfriend...or maybe both?.


**Hello Everyone and welcome to my new story which is called 'trust'. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

4 months have passed since the defeat of the loggers and the Spix Macaw tribe were having a good day as usual which involved dancing among other things that they loved to do each morning whether that was spending time with their families or just fly around.

In a hollow lived a family of Spix Macaw which consisted of Blu and his family who were having a joyful time that morning since there were a lot of things that they wanted to do that morning knowing that they can do all the things that they want to do.

"Ok kids, so what do you want to do, today?" asked Blu, happily. "Anything, exciting?".

"I am going to do more pranking" said Tiago which earned a glare from his mother. "Or not".

"I am going to listen to my iPod" said Carla. "There are some songs that I want to listen to".

"While I am going to see Tomada Junior" said Bia. "I need to see how, he is doing".

Tomada Junior is the son of Tomada and his wife Sorrel but also he secretly loves Bia although Bia didn't know that and it was something that Tomada junior was planning on telling her except that he was also very nervous which is what was holding back his chance to tell Bia about how he feels about her.

Bia was looking forward to spending time with Junior so she can get to know more about him and see if there is anything that they both would to do until it was time for dinner at their respective hollows.

"Ok then, sure" said Jewel, happily. "Have a good day, you three".

"But please be careful" said Blu, worriedly. "And be back, by dinner".

"We will" said Tiago along with Bia and Carla at the same as they hugged their parents who gladly hugged back before eventually breaking the hug.

After hugging their parents, Tiago along with Bia and Carla flew off to their respective destinations while Blu and Jewel watched on in happiness before they went to do some snuggling and cuddling as well as kissing each other on the beak.

Meanwhile, Bia had finally found Tomada junior who was busy trying to trying to pull a brazil nut off a twig when he saw Bia landing next to him which was at that point that the brazil nut finally did come off the twig.

"Hello Bia, how are you?" asked Tomada junior, nervously. "Are you ok?".

"I'm fine Junior, how are you?" asked Bia, smiling. "Are you fine?".

"I'm fine too" said Tomada junior. "So what brings you here?".

"I just came to see if there is anything that you and I can do together" said Bia which made Tomada junior blush. "Speaking of which, is there anything that you would like us to do, junior?".

"Uh, how about we can go and try to find any more butterflies?" said Tomada junior, quickly and nervously saying the first thing that came into his head.

"Ok then, let's go" said Bia, happily as she and Tomada junior then flew to find more butterflies.

Tomada Junior watched as Bia flew off while he face-palmed himself for suggesting that they find more butterflies, but, he knew that it was the best that he could do and he soon followed Bia as the two went to find more butterflies.

* * *

After a few hours of flying, Bia and Tomada junior finally landed on a tree branch as they saw more butterflies which Bia wrote down in her book which she carries with her all the time and she was enjoying the time that she was spending with Tomada Junior.

Suddenly they heard laughing coming from behind them which made them turn round only to see five male Spix Macaw bullies who just loved doing what all bullies loved to do and that was hurt other birds with it be physical or emotional.

"So, what have we got here boys?" asked the leader, snickering. "Who do you think, they are, boys?".

"Just some losers that have stepped onto our territory" said another, also snickering. "You guys should run while you still have the chance".

"Hey, you leave us alone you jerk" said Bia, angrily. "We were just enjoying ourselves here".

"Yeah and who said it was your territory anyway? demanded Tomada junior, also angrily. "Also, you are not the boss of us".

"Aww, you want a fight birdie, then you have got one" said the leader, mercilessly as he started to walk towards Bia and Tomada junior who walked backwards until they had hit a tree.

The leader of the bullies then threw a punch which Tomada junior blocked before the leader's gang joined in by throwing some punches of their own which Tomada junior blocked as he then punched one of the bullies before being beaten up.

Soon Tomada junior was on the ground unconscious as the leader of the group of bullies grabbed Bia and started to drag her by the head and throwing her onto her stomach which caused her to cry out in pain as she felt the pain surge throughout her body.

"I am so going to enjoy this" said the leader as he grabbed Bia's left wing before painfully putting it behind Bia's back while also punching Bia in the back with his free wing before breaking Bia's left wing which caused Bia to cry out once more.

"HEY!, LEAVE HER ALONE!" shouted a voice that shocked the leader and his gang. "You should be treating girls with more respect and stop hurting her friend, too".

The voice got the leader and his gang's attention which made them turn round only to see a male Spix Macaw chick, who was the same age as Bia and Tomada Junior, looking at them in anger which only made them laugh in mockery.

"Oh look, the little girl and her friend has a protector" mocked the leader. "Who do you think you are?".

"You so far have no right to know my name" said the chick, angrily. "Also, you and your gang sure do not know how to treat a girl with respect".

"Alright then so be it, boys attack him" commanded the leader which his gang did as they were told. "Give him the beating, that he deserves".

Unfortunely for them, the male Spix Macaw chick was more than they bargained for as he managed to block a wing before breaking it while managing to dodge a another wing until he punched and kicked every single member of the leader's gang except the leader himself who was hanging Bia over the edge of the tree branch.

"Have it your way" said the leader, dropping Bia who then began falling down to the ground. "Save her, if you can, hero".

The male Spix Macaw quickly punched the leader of the gang before jumping off the branch to save Bia which he does by taking Bia in his talons and flew away for safety knowing that Bia needs to be as far away from the leader of the bullies as possible.

* * *

After getting to safety, the male Spix Macaw then collapsed in exhaustion which effectively ending up with him falling on top of Bia before they eventually rolled until they finally stopped with the male Spix Macaw on top of Bia who looked up only to stare at brown eyes that matches her own.

The male Spix Macaw and Bia just looked at each other deeply in the eyes before the male Spix Macaw managed to get himself off Bia who was blushing deeply from the close contact and she was also curious about the bird that saved her from the bullies.

"Sorry about that" said the male Spix Macaw, worriedly. "Are you ok?".

"Yeah, I'm ok" said Bia, blushing. "Who are you?".

"My name is Nightfly" said the male Spix Macaw, respectfully. "What's your name?".

"I'm Bia" said Bia. "The middle child and second daughter of my parents, Blu and Jewel Gunderson".

"Nice to meet you Bia" said Nightfly, smiling as he held out a wing for a wing-shake which Bia gladly accepted. "I am so happy to meet you".

"Nice to meet you too Nightfly" said Bia, also smiling before realizing something. "Wait where is Junior?".

"Who?" asked Nightfly in curiosity.

"Tomada junior, I was spending time with him until those bullies came" said Bia, tears streaming down her face. "He was left behind when you saved me".

"Shhh, it's ok" said Nightfly, softly as he hugged Bia who hugged back. "I will find him I promise, now what species is he?".

"He is a peregrine Falcon" said Bia. "And he is our age".

"Got it" confirmed Nightfly as he and Bia broke the hug. "Don't worry, Bia, I will bring him back, I promise".

Nightfly Soon went to find Tomada junior and it only took several minutes for Nightfly to find Tomada Junior and bring him back to Bia which he did and he softly put Tomada Junior on the ground where he began to check if he was ok.

"How is he?" asked Bia in a worried manner. "Is he ok?".

"He's been busted up, but, he is going to be ok" said Nightfly as he continued to search for injuries. "This guy is sure, one tough cookie and-".

Tomada junior suddenly woke up only to see Bia looking at him with relief in her eyes along with Nightfly which shocked Tomada junior since he never met Nightfly before and he had no idea on what he was going to say until he could only ask the question that first came out of his beak.

"Who are you?" asked Tomada junior, shocked. "I never seen you before".

"I am Nightfly and I am pleased to meet you" said Nightfly, smiling as he held out a wing to help junior up. "Also, it's an honour to meet a fellow friend of Bia".

Tomada junior accepted and was pulled to his feet where he gave Nightfly a smile which he returned before Bia came running up to Tomada Junior and hugged him which briefly stunned him, but, he eventually hugged her back.


End file.
